hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
HG3E4
The First Murder is the fourth episode of ''Hunger Games - The Nonary Game. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on March 4, 2018. Episode ------''Option A once again. Trusting Paris can be a difficult choice but who knows what the future awaits.. ------ Chromatic Doors Circular Room Naveen has made his choice. Naveen: '....Paris, you come with me and Chelsea. ''Paris cheers and claps. 'Paris: '''YASS KING WERK! ''Ruruka grits her teeth, Shay rolls her eyes and Sonosuke tries to confort Ruruka. '' '''Emerson: '''For fuck's sake, I'm against Shay AGAIN. '''Shay: '''I'm not gonna waste any more rounds '''Paris: '''Y'all jealous cuz Naveen is a better leader than everyone else. '''Phi: '''Fine... Option A once again then. ''The 3 teams split up once again. Naveen, Chelsea and Paris reach the Green Door while Liam, Phi and Sonosuke reach the Red Door and Ruruka, Emerson and Shay the Blue one. They all touch the panel next to the Doors and enter them. Green Door - Hallway Everything was the same as last time, after a big hallway they find another room with 3 doors each and a lever on the middle. 'Chelsea: '''Can this thing have some variety? '''Paris: '''Honestly, what can I say is just WERK to MYSELF and NAVEEN for planning this yasyasyasyasyas did you see Emerson and Shay? They were SHAKING at this decision. ''Naveen rolls his eyes and pulls the lever and the door on the right opens and an holographic plaque appears in mid-air, spelling "GAULEM Bay". GAULEM Bay It is a pretty big room, there is a servicing table with a safe built into the table, to the left and right of the table there is a stand where some robots are displayed. There is also one on the servicing table. 'Naveen: '''That's so fucking creepy. '''Chelsea: '''Are these zombies? '''Paris: '''Of course not, these are fucking sex robots duh! ''Paris touches the robot's groin and starts to moan. 'Paris: '''I can't wait when they're gonna build you a dick... ''Naveen is grossed out and takes a look around the room. The right side of it has a control panel, a desk with a laptop, and a closet. The left side of the robots' display has a frequency machine and a small shelf for storage that has a toolbox on it. ' Chelsea: '''The key is in the safe once again. ''Chelsea sits on the desk and holds her head. '''Naveen: '''Chelsea, what is it? '''Chelsea: '''I don't even know, I feel kinda numb and my head hurts. '''Paris: ''(rolls eyes) Boo! Boo! Such a drama queen! ''Naveen ignores Paris and smiles to Chelsea. Naveen: 'Everything is gonna be alright, the faster we investigate, the faster we get the hell outta here. Let's look around! ''Chelsea smiles back and the investigation begins. Escape Room: GAULEM Bay Naveen inspects the operating table and finds a radio on the right of the head of the robot. 'Naveen: '''Fuck, can we contact the outside world with this?! '''Paris: '''Why can't we just listen to some good music? ''Paris turns on the radio by plugging the cable next to the computer monitor but there is just static. 'Paris: '''YOU BUGGED THING, YOU AREN'T WORTH OF BROADCASTING TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONGS! ''The girl prepares to throw the object away but Chelsea stops her. 'Chelsea: '''Can you stop before 1) you make yourself ridiculous and 2) destroying a part of the puzzle? ''Paris snorts and turns to Naveen. '''Paris: ''(fake cries) Ommmmgggggg, Naveeeeen! Chelsea is bullying meeee!!!!!! '''Naveen: '''I'm done with your shit. '''Chelsea: '''Wait! We haven't finished investigating this operating table though '''Paris: '''Someone cummed in here ''(points at a oil puddle on the left of the head of the robot) Naveen: 'It's an oil puddle, how do we clean it? '''Chelsea: '''If this happened to my Gucci clothes ''(makes puking sounds) ''but there is a bottle of detergent on the desk. ''Chelsea takes a bottle of detergent and gives it to Naveen. 'Naveen: '''It obviously has to be used on the oil puddle but what do we use for cleaning it? ''Paris gasps and checks the stand where the robots are displayed. One of them is wearing boxers. '''Paris: '''Ommggg am I dreaming? Did I find a dick?? '''Chelsea: ''(rolls eyes) Gurl, calm down your thirst. ''Paris takes the boxers in 10 seconds. Naveen: '''Huh, that was fast... '''Paris: ''(winks) Duh, there was once a "take off boxers from dudes" competition and I fucking won! '''Naveen: '(wides his eyes) ''Since when that's a thing?! '''Chelsea: '''And then people say I am the bitch... ''Paris giggles and steals the bottle of detergent. Paris: 'This reminds me that I really had to clean someone's cum like that... ''Paris cleans the oil puddle and throws the oily boxers who land on Chelsea's face. The latter screams and Naveen stops her from slapping Paris. 'Chelsea: '''WHY?! THAT BITCH DESERVES IT! '''Naveen: '''Girls, come on, we don't have time for this! ''There is now a small button in the spot where there was the oil puddle, Naveen comes closer and presses it. A slot opens and two pieces of a key and a piece of paper show up. 'Paris: '''Omfgggg, of course the key was INCOMPLETE! '''Naveen: '''This piece of paper though? It says "31082016". '''Chelsea: '''The toolbox is locked with an electronic lock and we have to input a password. '''Naveen: '''Could it be?! '''Paris: '''D U H ''Paris inputs the password and the toolbox opens up, revealing a screwdriver. 'Naveen: '''This gives me "escape the elevator" memories. ''Chelsea looks away in shame. 'Paris: '''What even happened to the 3 bitch-bears? '''Naveen: '''Pretty weird how they are being quiet now. ''Naveen takes the screwdriver and looks at the locked locker next to the desk. 'Naveen: '''Yeah, there are 4 screws. Time to unscrew you, buddy! '''Paris: '''Um Naveen did you seriously just say that ''Naveen opens the locker and finds a big wheel-like object. 'Chelsea: '''Some parts are missing! '''Naveen: '''Yeah, at the bottom of it. ''Chelsea adds the two pieces of a key and the object is completed. 'Paris: '''A star-shaped handle mmh '''Naveen: '''But seems like we already searched everything in this room... '''Chelsea: '''Wait a sec ''Chelsea comes back at the stage and finds a star-shaped hole next to the line of robots. 'Chelsea: '''This thing! '''Naveen: '''Aye, great job Chelsea! ''Chelsea thanks him and Paris grits her teeth. 'Paris: '''It was just easy as fuck, even Emerson could have done that. ''Chelsea frowns but Naveen places the handle in the hole and after turning it right, a wheezing sound is heard and a new line of robots shows up. 'Paris: '''Their eyes! ''There are 6 robots and each one of them has an object in one of their eyes. '''Chelsea: '''2 suns... '''Naveen: '''3 stars and 1 moon.. '''Paris: ''(giggles) I can manage to get my shit done even better than Chelsea's! ''Naveen ignores her and inputs the password on the safe. It opens and there are 3 Moon Cards. Paris takes one while Naveen keps the other. There is also the key for the electronic lock of the exit door, the map of the "Floor B" and another piece of paper. Paris: 'So we're are in Floor B now. '''Chelsea: '''Supplementary rules again? Still more secrets to find out ugh. ''Naveen reads out loud... 'Naveen: '" Some more AB game rules for you! Not voting is ABSOLUTELY NOT an option. If both parties refuse to vote, then everyone gets penalized! In other words, one person out of every color group of three has to vote." 'Paris: '''That's interesting though. Also I suggest to come back to the Warehouse and open the AB rooms. '''Naveen: '''Not yet, we have to wait for the others. '''Paris: '''Fuck off, they're just so slow. ''They use the key and escape the room. Floor B - Hallways Naveen is looking at the map of the floor. '''Naveen: '''There is another Warehouse in this floor! '''Chelsea: '''Maybe there is another set of AB Rooms for us to open! '''Paris: '''Mmh, what makes you say so? Are you the mastermind? '''Chelsea: ''(rolls eyes) No, it's just basic logic. ''They open another door and find themselves in the other Warehouse. Warehouse B It is exactly the same as Warehouse A however there are no AB rooms, there is another set of Chromatic Doors and they're all white and there is a red graffiti on the right wall. Paris: 'FUCK YES CHELSEA, YOU WERE WRONG! '''Naveen: '''What the... ''The graffiti is saying "THE MAN WHO RULES INFINITE TIME". 'Paris: '''Creepy and mysterious at the same time. ''Chelsea sits on the ground. 'Naveen: '''Chelsea, what is it?! '''Chelsea: '''I don't think I feel very well.. '''Naveen: '''Don't worry, we are going back to the Infirmary. ''Naveen carries Chelsea on his arms as Paris rolls her eyes and all leave the Warehouse. Infirmary Chelsea is resting on the bed and Naveen is sitting next to her. 'Naveen: '''Do you feel better? ''The girl doesn't reply. 'Naveen: '''I wonder what the others are doing, did they find more clues than us? You know, Phi doesn't actually trust Liam and I hope they didn't have feuds behind the other doors... '''Chelsea: '''U-um.... I... '''Naveen: '''Yes? '''Chelsea: '''Can you... speak slower.... please? '''Naveen: '''Oh um, sure. ''Suddenly, the door opens and Phi steps in. 'Phi: '''There you are! '''Naveen: '''Hey, wassup? '''Phi: '''Fine, I think. We all met in Warehouse B except you guys. '''Naveen: '''Oh yeah the Warehouse with the White Doors. We came back here because Chelsea wasn't feeling too well. ''Phi comes closer and stares at Chelsea. 'Phi: '''Maybe it's a good thing if she doesn't vote, after all she doesn't feel well and also after reading the supplementary rules. '''Naveen: '''I think so too... by the way, where are the others? '''Phi: '''Emerson and Shay are shadily talking by themselves in the REC Room, which was behind the Red Door and the others just disappeared. '''Naveen: '''Uh, what the fuck, Emerson and Shay? Don't they hate each other? '''Phi: '''They could be planning something big. '''Naveen: '''Paris, what do you think? ''He looks around but Paris is missing. '''Naveen: '''What the fuck '''Phi: ''(raises an eyebrow) Didn't you know? When I arrived here she was already missing. ''Phi then drags Naveen by his right arm and both leave the room. Floor A - Hallways Naveen pushes Phi away. 'Naveen: '''PHI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Phi: '''Oh my fucking God, look at this! ''The girl points at an injection gun on the floor. 'Phi: '''I found this while coming to the Infirmary and I thought you could answer me about this. '''Naveen: '''I didn't even know about the existence of this object. Is this a gun?! '''Phi: '''An injection gun, used by doctors to inject medicines. The funny thing is that it's empty. '''Naveen: '''Maybe there wasn't any medicine to begin with? '''Phi: '''Doubt it, also remember who investigated the Yellow Door to begin with? ''Naveen tries to remember and... 'Naveen: '''Shit, it was Emerson, Shay and Paris. '''Phi: '''Yeah, everything is fishy. ''They investigate further for a few more minutes but suddenly Naveen hears a sound. 'Naveen: '''Did you hear that? '''Phi: '''Yeah, it's weirdly muffled as if someone was screaming while being underwater. '''Naveen: '''Holy shit, it comes from the Infirmary. ''They run as fast as they could and come back to the room. Infirmary '' ''As soon as they step in, a voice echoes in the room. 'Announcer: '''Attention, please. An Ambidex Gate has been opened. 20 minutes remain until the Ambidex Gates close. Please, gather back to Warehouse A. ''But it wasn't the voice the biggest problem... It was the knife sticking out her cheast. There was blood splattered all over the bed and some spilling out on the ground. What was once a person, it was now an object. Naveen and Phi stare worldess at the body. The body of Chelsea Avenue.Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - The Nonary Game" Category:Season 3 of Hunger Games